Mouse Mazurka
Mouse Mazurka is a 1949 cartoon starring Sylvester. It was directed by Friz Freleng, and written by Tedd Pierce. Plot Sylvester the cat lives in the Slobovian Mountains. He chases a mouse with East European music played in the background, and explosives. He tries to catch him and ends crashing into the mouse hole door turning him into a lid. The mouse was inside his mouse hole and Sylvester leaves a cheese in the floor and winds it's scent to the mouse hole. The mouse steps out the door and his eye pop out of his face at what he sees and gets it. While distracted Sylvester changes the door lock with another door lock and hides. The mouse notices his door locked and tries to open it with his keys as Sylvester approaches him with the key which can unlock the door and eats it. The mouse grabs a mallet and hits Sylvester's foot, making him open his mouth with the key on his tongue. The mouse grabs the key and unlocks his door and ducks inside, momentarily coming back out to grab his cheese. Sylvester then makes a female puppet with his hand. The mouse sees her and begins dancing with her. Sylvester then attempts to hit him with a mallet. The mouse notices him and commands him to stop and drags the puppet into his mouse hole leaving Sylvester confused. The mouse then discovers the puppet was Sylvester's hand and changes its disguise to look like him. Sylvester notices the mouse puppet coming out and hits it with his mallet and ends up hitting his own hand before chasing the mouse who hides in one of the desk drawers. While Sylvester is looking at the drawer where he jumped, the mouse notices a small bottle of Nitroglycerin. Getting an idea, he empties it and refills it with water. He then gets Sylvester's attention by tossing the bottle in his hand, causing Sylvester to panic and hide inside the drawer. Unbeknownst to the the mouse, he inadvertently tosses the fake Nitroglycerin onto a shelf and a bottle of real Nitroglycerin lands on his hand, which he continues to toss. When Sylvester sticks his head out, the mouse drinks the Nitroglycerin, still thinking it's just water, freaking Sylvester out. The mouse then jumps off the shelf like he's deliberately trying to cause an explosion, and Sylvester catches him on a pillow before lecturing him. The mouse then hits him square in the head with a fireplace poker and a lump forms on top of his head and pops out of his hat. Angrily, Sylvester grabs the fireplace poker and tries to hit the mouse but stops at the last second when he realizes he'll cause an explosion. The mouse then sticks a cigarette in his mouth and lights. Panicking, Sylvester takes the cigarette and stomps it out while the mouse sneaks away. The mouse then dives from the ceiling rafters. Sylvester quickly grabs a baseball glove from a trunk a and catches him before passing out. Awhile later, the mouse hauls a large safe up over him. Sylvester then wakes up and sees him let go of the rope and allow the safe to fall straight down on him, forcing Sylvester to take the hit to prevent the mouse from exploding. Having had enough, Sylvester grabs for the mouse, but he starts jumping, scaring Sylvester. The mouse then starts Russian dancing as Sylvester backs into a corner in panic. Unaware of the danger of actually exploding, the mouse dances wildly before he final explodes, leaving behind a wisp of smoke and a smudge on the floor. The mouse's spirit then finds himself ascending to heaven, much to his surprise. After seeing where he is, he merely shrugs. Back at the house, Sylvester is still looking at the spot where the mouse exploded when the narrator speaks to him, laughing as he tells him he'll never catch the mouse now. Sylvester (In his only line of dialogue) then mocks the narrator's laugh and says; "Nya-ha-ha-ha-ha! That's what you think! Ah-ha-ha-ha-ha!". He then heads to the shelf and grabs another bottle of Nitroglycerin and drinks it before jumping and Russian dancing until he explodes. Back in heaven, the mouse looks on smiling that he's safe until Sylvester's spirit appears beside him, much to his shock. Sylvester then chases the mouse around the clouds as the cartoon irises out. Gallery Availability UK * VHS - The Looney Tunes Video Show - Volume 10 US * Laserdisc - Longitude and Looneytude: Globetrotting Looney Tunes Favorites * Blu-Ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Mouse Chronicles: The Chuck Jones Collection (restored, but standard format for Blu-Ray release) Trivia Notes This was the first cartoon to be reissued with credits intact. This was also the first to continue the original ending trend until the 1959-64 season, when the reissue ending cards were used. Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Sylvester Category:Sylvester shorts Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:1949 shorts Category:1949 films Category:Best Short Academy Award winners Category:Animated shorts Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:1949 Category:1940s shorts Category:1940s Category:Merrie Melodies Category:Merrie Melodies shorts Category:Blue Ribbon Category:Blue Ribbon shorts Category:Sylvester Category:Sylvester shorts Category:Directed by Friz Freleng Category:Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes shorts Category:1949 shorts Category:1949 films Category:Best Short Academy Award winners Category:Animated shorts Category:Warner Bros. Cartoons Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Shorts Category:Films Category:1940s films Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Story by Tedd Pierce Category:Written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Animated by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Animation by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Cartoons animated by Gerry Chiniquy Category:Animated by Ken Champin Category:Animation by Ken Champin Category:Cartoons animated by Ken Champin Category:Animated by Virgil Ross Category:Animation by Virgil Ross Category:Cartoons animated by Virgil Ross Category:Animated by Manuel Perez Category:Animation by Manuel Perez Category:Cartoons animated by Manuel Perez Category:Layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Cartoon layouts by Hawley Pratt Category:Backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Paul Julian Category:Film Editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects by Treg Brown Category:Voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Voice Characterizations by Mel Blanc Category:Voices by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with voices by Mel Blanc Category:Music by Carl Stalling Category:Musical Direction by Carl Stalling Category:Cartoons with music by Carl Stalling